


Possessive White Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Dicks, Fingering, M/M, Panty Kink, Submissive/Bottom Dean, blowjob, bottom!Dean, slight vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's panty kink is something he wanted to keep a complete secret. And then Cas came along and let the cat out of the bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with titles and this is my first semi-good porn ^^ please go easy on me.

There were times when Dean wished he didn’t have such a terrible panty kink.

Like when he and Sam slide into a booth at a dinner and Dean’s wearing a pair he’s managed to get on that morning before they hit the road. They ride up just enough that it’s arousing. And if it had been one of _those_ mornings, when he’s shaved away a good portion of his pubic hair to heighten the sensations, then it’s simply maddening and he’s half hard in his seat, squirming and making it worse because it feels simply fantastic and he can’t let Sam know just how good it feels to have silk sliding over freshly shaved sensitive skin.

It was maddening.

Because Sam would look at him strangely and wonder if he was okay and Dean wouldn’t be able to tell him because he was so _horny_ , sitting there in his panties and enjoying the sensations and knowing he wasn’t supposed to and acknowledging that he felt like what some would call a “naughty boy” for indulging in his favorite kink in public. Whenever Sam looked at him with a confused and slightly worried expression Dean would wave him off with snark and shift in his seat again, stifling the slight moan that bubbled up in his throat.

Even worse still, he almost _wanted_ to be caught by Sam or someone else. He wanted to be caught wearing his dark blue lacy panties and he wanted the encounter to end in sex. He would be taking off his shirt in a motel room and then his pants would slip down and arms slightly stronger than his would wrap around his body. The person would whisper dirty words into his ear, telling him how much of a slut he was for taking such pleasure in wearing women’s clothes. He’d then be pushed face down on the mattress and the person would pull his panties to the side to get a look at his slick entrance. They’d comment on how if he wanted to dress like a woman they’d use his hole like one.

He had the entire fantasy planned out in his mind. There was that one and another. All the little fantasy about himself in his panties were carefully planned out, some even written down. He kept them shoved inside a zipper in his duffle bag, not allowing Sam anywhere near it most of the time, and when he did it was because he had no choice _but_ to let Sam touch it or go through it. Though he doubted Sam was ever curious enough to do a full exploration, he still took precautions. Because if Sam ever found out Dean had a seriously bad panty kink he’d never be able to live it down. Sam would never let it die.

And it’s completely contradictory because he _wants_ to be caught but also _doesn’t_ want to be caught.

Then Castiel comes along and everything is laid out on the table. Fricken angels man.

~//~

Castiel didn’t understand why Dean didn’t want anyone to know about his kink. It seemed that seeing as he did things in public like wear the panties he wanted someone to find out. It wasn’t really his fault he saw Dean squirm one morning while with the Winchesters in a diner. He could practically see the slight flush that came over Dean’s cheeks he hid over the hot coffee. Sam hadn’t noticed it but Castiel had. He simply tilted his head and moved next to Dean, a hand slipping down the back of Dean’s pants causing Dean to jump and bump the table. A few people looked over but went about their business. Sam, however, was suddenly curious.

“You okay, Dean?” he asked. Dean nodded slightly and then looked, glared, at Castiel, though it lost some of its effectiveness as he was suddenly acutely aware of a hand shifting his panties around to a slightly more comfortable position.

“Cas, remember that talk we had about personal space?” Dean bit out, trying to keep cool but it’s not working because Cas’ hand is still shifting and it accidentally brushes over his more sensitive bits and Dean jumps again, an almost moan spilling from his mouth. Sam’s thoroughly interested now, watching Cas and Dean as Dean wiggles, wanting that infernal hand out of his pants now before he makes a mess in public.

When Cas finally pulls his hand out Dean is ridiculously hard and if he weren’t used to hiding spontaneous erections since he was a young teen he’d be really upset with Cas. Cas, who grabs a napkin and cleans his hand casually, looking at Sam impassively, while Sam is still watching them, suddenly very interested in what just occurred. The look on his face does nothing to comfort poor Dean, who has a feeling that indulging in his kink has thrown him into the middle of something he had no idea about before.

~//~

It became a game between Castiel and Sam. After Sam saw Cas practically undo Dean at the seam just from sticking his hand down his pants and doing a few things he found that he was suddenly curious. While Dean had been bent over the Impala one early morning he’d took the liberty of casually sticking his hand down the back of Dean’s pants. The morning had been one of those as they happened more often these days and Dean was wearing one of his favorite pairs, black and green striped with a little bow on the front. Across the back in bejeweled letters was the word sexy.

Sam let his hand slide down Dean’s pants and his eyes widened slightly when he felt the silken panties covering his brothers ass. Dean nearly squeaked, standing up straight immediately and giving Sam an accusing glare. He was royally pissed that Sam had invaded his personal space like that but also mildly aroused, because his younger brother had been able to cop a good feel that had him biting his lip slightly in remembrance of that huge hand squeezing his backside.

After that Dean couldn’t catch a break.

Castiel hung around a little more often, because he and Sam suddenly had a competition going, trying to see who could get Dean to cum in his pants from their touches first. He had managed to not give in once, even though he constantly had one of their hands either down the back of his pants or were constantly giving his behind hard slaps here and there or were even randomly groping his crotch and feeling him up. One time they’d both come out of nowhere and started feeling up his thighs. It happened while they were at a table with someone and talking about a case. He had been sitting there, minding his own business when he’d felt not one, but two hands on his knees.

The hands slid up, and Dean tried closing his legs, only they wouldn’t let him. They kept his legs wide open, sliding up and rubbing, teasing just the right spots to get him hot. He faltered in his questioning and Sam took over for him, asking the questions he suddenly couldn’t because the hands were alternating now, one on his crotch rubbing in slow circles as the other shifted behind him, making him suddenly sit up straight in the chair as it teased its way down to his entrance and rubbed there. It pushed in teasingly and started to move slowly. Dean was truly afraid he’d end up messing himself this time.

Dean’s breathing sped up and he shifted in his seat, the hands pausing in their torture. He cursed his brother and the angel, swearing he’d get back at them. The hands suddenly left his backside and groin and Dean almost cursed them for not finishing him when he realized that questioning was over and done with. Saying a silent _thank you_ to whoever was smiling down at him at the moment, he stood quickly.

“We’ll check back with you if anything comes up about your husband, ma’am,” he said, throwing one of his good smiles and heading out the door quickly. If he could he would drive away and leave Sam and Cas behind, because they were assholes for trying to make him jizz his pants at some woman’s house.

“You bought a new pair,” Castiel noted when they got back into the Impala and Sam’s suddenly very interested because he hasn’t had a chance to cop a proper feel. Dean simply ignores them, starting his Baby up and driving the short ten minutes back to the hotel. He swats the hands that try to slide up his thigh, deciding he was having absolutely none of their bullshit while they were on a case.

They arrived back at the hotel and he got another room.

~//~

It elevated to how far they could molest him in his sleep without him waking up. So far Castiel was up by about three minutes. Dean had his fantasies but so far Cas and Sam hadn’t touched any of them, and he was kind of glad. If this is how they were when they weren’t trying to act out some sick and twisted fantasy of his he hated the thought of what might happen if he told them. If they ever got passed groping and molesting him.

Dean hated them both because his simple panty kink was going way too far with them, to the point of them buying him panties to wear and leaving them wear they knew he’d find them. Really, it was only a matter of time before one of them came up with full blown crossdressing, and he wasn’t completely sure he was ready to cross that line just yet. Then there was the fact that he could no longer find any of his boxers anywhere, and he knew something had to be done.

Though Dean’s idea of doing something mixed with his more perverted side. Which was to be completely expected.

~//~

It was a particularly hot night and Sam was out getting burgers while Castiel was doing some angel crap when Dean put his plan into motion. He went through his duffel (now filled with a rainbow of different colored panties) and pulled out a specific pair that had never appeared before then. They were white with frilly lace. They covered his crotch but left his behind completely exposed. He grabbed a button up shirt and buttoned the three middle buttons, leaving the top and the bottom two undone.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped under the spray and allowed himself to be soaked, making sure he was dripping wet before he stepped out and glanced at himself in the mirror. The shirt was now plastered to his skin and water dripped down his body in a tantalizing fashion. Dean almost wished he could have sex with himself he looked so gorgeous. He walked back into the main part of the hotel room and made sure the crappy air conditioner which hadn’t worked in the first place stayed off.

He looked out the window and saw Sam coming back in the Impala. He did a quick prayer asking Cas to come see him as well. He sat down in the crappy arm chair and crossed his legs, a glass of brandy on the rocks sitting next to him already. Sam walked in and Cas appeared only seconds later. They both stopped when they saw where Dean was and what he was wearing, their eyes going over his body and admiring. Dean leaned his head on his fist and his elbow on the arm of the chair. His other hand lazily stretched out to dip a few fingers into the glass of brandy. Then he stuck them into his mouth, sucking the liquor off slowly. Cas and Sam could only watch, wishing that there were _other_ things going into Dean’s mouth.

“It has come to my attention, Cas, Sam, that you both have a few issues with keeping your hands to yourself,” Dean said once he’d drawn his fingers away. They were covered in his spit and he casually slid his hand down his chest. He uncrossed his legs, flashing the frilly white panties, and re-crossed them on the other side. “And that’s not good, since your game is starting to interfere with some of our cases. I understand your love for my sexy—” he ran a hand down his chest as emphasis, flicking a nipple as he went which made him moan briefly “—but it can’t get to the point where we can’t do our job.”

At this, Dean stood. He turned and bent over slightly, the shirt coming up a bit and giving them a glance at his ass which was without covering. He could only imagine how he looked, bent over with his puckered hole twitching invitingly. He grabbed what he needed and turned back to Sam and Cas, noticing how their eyes roved over his being before focusing in on his face. He kept his hands behind his back, not showing him what it was he had. He inclined his head toward one of the beds, a sign telling them to have a seat.

“So, I figured we needed to issue a few rules…”

Once the two had taken seats on the bed, he stood in front of them. He kept his hands behind his back, still not letting them see what he had.

“First and foremost, and I think this is one of the most important, stop hiding my boxers. I don’t need everyone who just so happens to get a glimpse into my pants knowing I that I prefer women’s underwear,” he said. He was watching Cas on that one, because he knew the angel was the one hiding them somewhere.

“Next, and this one is really just a follow up to the first one, stop buying my underwear. If I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it. And while so far your choices have not been bad, I don’t want to come back to the hotel room to see a whole outfit set out for me.” He looked between them.

“Seeing as you two have been somewhat good for the past few days though, I figured I should give you a reward.” Sam and Cas glanced at each other and Dean threw the bottle of lube he’d grabbed out of his bag onto the bed. He crossed his arms over his mostly dry chest. “Strip.”

It was a simple command that made Sam’s eyebrows shoot up and Cas to eye him suspiciously. When they didn’t move for a while Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked over to Castiel first, sitting in his lap and then gently urging him to remove his trench coat. Castiel did so, allowing it to be shucked off. Next, Dean removed Cas’ shirt from his pants. He unbuttoned the shirt and removed that as well, dropping it to the floor behind him. Under the dress shirt was a simple t-shirt. He pulled that over Castiel’s head and then leaned in, his lips connecting with Cas’.

Sam had taken the hint the moment Dean had gotten into Cas’ lap. He stripped down until he was in just his pants and moved so that he was right behind Dean. He got down a bit, latching onto Dean’s neck and sucking a mark into the expanse of skin before him. He bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, and sucked harshly, knowing that there would be an angry red mark there soon.

Dean, who had been gently pulling Cas into a dance of the tongues, suddenly pulled away as Sam placed a hickey on his neck. A moan escaped him and he turned his head to meet Sam’s mouth, kissing him as well. Castiel leaned forward, biting into the flesh exactly opposite where Sam had made his mark, teeth gently breaking the skin. He licked up the little blood that seeped out, soothing the wound just a bit, but not healing it, wanting his mark to remain on Dean’s skin as well.

Dean pulled away from his and Sam’s kiss to shift them around a bit. He had Cas move to the head of the bed and settled on top of him. From there, Sam moved above Dean, a hand running up the still slightly damp shirt to Dean’s nipple and flicking it slightly. Dean made a soft noise of pleasure and then smirked.

“Isn’t this a competition between you two?” he asked, wiggling a bit so that he ground forward against Cas’ erection and back against Sam’s at the same time. He heard the breath hitch slightly as he did so, and traced Cas’ jaw with his lips. “Why not keep going? See who can make me cum first?”

It was an idea he doubted he’d regret. And he was very glad when it got them both going. Cas undid the buttons on Dean’s shirt and Sam pulled it off his shoulders. They worked together, finding sensitive points on Dean’s body and torturing them. Dean could only moan and wriggle, occasionally kissing one of the two. While Dean kissed Cas, the two having a sloppy open mouthed make out session, Sam slowly nipped and sucked down Dean’s shoulders and back, coming to his ass.

Dean could feel where Sam was and a low groan of anticipation was swallowed up by Cas, whose hand had moved down to Dean’s stiff cock and was teasing the head. He rubbed his finger over the slit, nail occasionally digging end to send a quick jolt of pleasure up Dean’s body, precom slicking the way a bit. Cas’ other hand ran up and down Dean’s flank, massaging at the hip bone gently. Dean breathed slowly, head resting on Cas’ shoulder as he listened to the sounds of Sam slicking up a few of his fingers. He shivered when a bit of the lube was squirted onto his tight entrance.

“Hurry up, Sammy,” Dean breathed, looking back at Sam with a lusty look in his eyes. Sam, just to spite Dean, teased the rim of his hole slowly, pushing against the tight pucker but not breeching him. Dean almost whined. To distract him from the teasing Cas pulled Dean’s hips against his own, causing their erections to rub together. He pulled Dean’s out of the lingerie that was still barely containing him and took them into his suddenly slick hand, stroking and squeezing them together, using just the right amount of pressure to push Dean to the edge but not allow him to fall off.

Sam finally began pushing his finger into Dean, watching in fascination as his hole expanded slightly around the finger and then swallowed it right up. He pulled it back slowly and met a bit of resistance. He huffed out a laugh.

“Gee, Dean, it’s like you don’t want to let go,” he said. Dean glanced back at him and glared.

“Bite me, Sam,” he said. He jumped and yelped slightly when Sam did just that, biting into his left cheek hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to bleed. Dean glared back at him again.

“Wanna try that again?” Sam asked, a shit eating grin on his face. Dean would’ve said something smart and sarcastic had Sam not licked over the bite mark he’d made, teeth grazing just lightly. He shoved his finger forward suddenly and Dean’s mind went into a haze.

Castiel, maybe feeling a little left out, shifted so that he could get to Dean’s nipples. He latched on to one, nipping it and swirling his tongue around the little bud as it hardened in his mouth. Dean made a small noise of pleasure and held Castiel against him slightly, grinding down onto Cas and back into the finger that moved in and out of him and a fairly quick pace.

Sam pulled his finger out, leaning down just below Dean’s entrance to suck one of his balls into his mouth. He laved at it, teeth gently kneading it. He gave a rough suck before letting it go, fingers going back to Dean’s hole. He shoved two in this time, spreading them and forcing Dean to accommodate. He moved his fingers quick, scissoring on the outward pull and crooking them on the inward push to find Dean’s prostate. He could immediately tell when he did. Dean’s walls tightened around his fingers and Dean bucked forward, a high pitched moan escaping him.

When Sam pulled his fingers out, Cas shifted Dean forward a bit. Sam, being a good sport as he’d gotten to fuck Dean with his fingers, squirted lube onto Cas’ hard cock, getting it good and slick. Cas guided the head to Dean’s loosened hole and slowly let Dean sink down on his erection. Dean let out a small sigh at finally having one of their cocks up his ass.

“Took you pussies long enough,” he said. He’d meant it to sound irritated but it only ended up sounding breathless. A rough smack to his ass caused him to flinch forward, Cas sliding partially out of him.

“You should worry about other things, Dean,” Cas said, moving Dean back to rest with Cas fully inside him. Dean, not wanting to wait any longer sat up and rocked his hips forward, a moan of pleasure falling from his lips. Cas groaned as well, bucking up slightly and being pulled in by Dean’s tight heat.

They set up a pace. Dean would lift his hips slowly and then snap them back down, driving himself down onto Cas. Castiel would follow his movements pulling out when Dean lifted up and thrusting up when Dean dropped down. They did it slowly at first, allowing Dean to get even more used to the feeling and then Cas suddenly sped up, thrusting up quickly into Dean and listening to the sharp intake of breath Dean let out every time he rocked up.

Sam, who had been jerking off to the sight of Dean’s beautiful hole swallowing Cas’ dick up so perfectly, reached forward and a ran to grasp Dean’s penis, jerking it slowly. Dean moaned and bucked forward, rocking into Sam’s hand and then back onto Cas’ erection. His walls squeezed Cas unconsciously, and Cas let out a low moan of pleasure. Dean stopped briefly and Cas took this chance to change positions. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and then flipped them around, sliding out in the process, so that Dean lied on the bed on his back. Castiel then slid right back into him, Dean’s legs on his shoulder. He thrusted in and out quickly, fucking Dean roughly and hard enough to make the bed creak.

Dean made all kinds of noises. He practically shrieked when Cas shoved back into him and hit his prostate dead on. A string of babble about how Cas could do much better than that and could go fuck him so much harder left his lips, and Castiel did just that, snapping his hips against Dean’s much harder and faster than before.

Sam decided Dean could be doing other things with his mouth. He maneuvered Dean so that he was behind him, Dean’s head in his lap. Dean, catching on quickly, looked up at Sam briefly before he closed his eyes, licking at Sam’s cock. Sam would have none of that and he held Dean’s mouth open as he thrust right in, making Dean almost gag before he quickly relaxed, sucking on Sam’s length and tracing his tongue over as much as possible as he began to bob his head. He hollowed his cheeks to give the head a particularly rough suck and Sam groaned loudly. His hand tangled in Dean’s short hair and he bucked into Dean’s mouth.

“You suck cock like a slut, Dean,” Sam commented, smirking down at him. Dean gave him a look that was meant to say “piss off” but instead looked more like he was desperate for more.

Dean could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, making him reach a hand down to jerk his neglected dick. He stroked himself in a feverish movement, his other hand coming up to stroke Sam’s shaft as he paid attention to the head, licking just beneath the crown and tracing over the head. He could tell Sam was coming close by the way his breathing had started to become irregular. Castiel’s rhythm was beginning to stutter, consistency rapidly diminishing as he also came close to orgasm.

A chain reaction set off when one particular snap of Castiel’s hips drove Dean right over the top. He screwed his eyes shut as his balls drew up tight and he was suddenly cumming, white hot semen spurting all over his stomach and chest, some even making it to his chin. It came out in thick streams, and his scream was muffled by Sam’s cock as Sam thrust forward once more, the vibrations of the scream sending him over as well. He came in Dean’s mouth, cum dribbling down Dean’s throat and some of it leaking out of his mouth. The sudden constriction of movement Dean’s insides caused made it so that Cas was unable to move, but it didn’t matter because he was done as well, coating Dean’s insides with his own thick cum.

The three of them collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed. Dean lied against Sam’s chest, trying to calm his breathing. Castiel, who had slipped out of the Hunter, laid on Dean’s stomach, arms wrapped around his lower body. Sam sat against the pillows, a hand stroking through Dean’s hair as he panted softly.

After a while, Castiel and Sam began to move, turning Dean over onto his stomach and switching places. Dean, feeling spent, looked between them confusedly.

“You two can’t tell me you can still go after that,” he said. He himself could barely move a muscle, which was why it was so easy for Sam and Cas to move him into the desired position. Ass up face down in the blankets was how they had him.

“We both deserve an equal turn, don’t you think, Sam?” Castiel said, looking at Sam.

“Of course, Cas. We won’t be done with you for a while, Dean,” Sam smirked. He easily slid into Dean, plugging whatever cum that hadn’t dribbled out inside of him. Cas slid his own manhood into Dean’s mouth.

Dean groaned and realized that, not only were his panties ruined, but this was gonna be a long night.

~//~

The next day Dean examined the damage done to the white panties. They were stained and, apparently, ripped in a few places, probably where Sam or Cas had grabbed them to tug him back onto them. A dopey smile crossed his face at the remembrance of the night before. He decided that, even though Sam and Cas probably wouldn’t stop feeling him up when they liked, he wouldn’t stop wearing his panties when he wanted. As a matter of fact, he rather liked when they felt him up, simply because when they did, he was allowed to put restrictions on for how long, when, and where. If they broke his rules, they wouldn’t get any.

“Dean!” Sam called.

“Comin’ Sammy!” Dean called back, standing and stuffing the panties into his duffel bag.

“We’re leaving. Are you having trouble?” Castiel asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

“No, Cas, I’m fine,” Dean said. He stopped and looked in the mirror, noticing the bite marks (Cas) and hickeys (Sam) all along his neck and chest. He smirked and shook his head—those two were down right possessive. He wasn’t gonna be able to pick up a girl ever again if they continued leaving marks like this.

Not that he wanted to anyway. He rather liked having two guys who appreciated his panty kink. And that damned kink was how all of this started out. He looked in the mirror again and noticed the blue hem of his current pair sticking out slightly. They were brand new, and just the opposite of the ones he’d worn the night before.

He almost couldn’t wait until Sam and Cas saw them.


End file.
